Darkness
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Primer intento de historia Dark...


Bueno, no se bien que fue lo que me llevo a escribir esto, creo que voy a culpar a Goldy por sus fics estilo Dark (Crisis; Insanity; Control; So Lucky; Power) Realmente son una maravilla.

Cualquier tomatazo y maldición será bien recibido (no, por las dudas no soy masoquista, pero se que me lo merezco)

Titulo: Darkness

Autor: Hibari

Categoría: Drama

Parejas: H/Hr

Ranking: PG

-----

Dumbledore siempre decía que el amor era su gran fortaleza, que era la clave para terminar con la oscuridad que Voldemort intentaba imponer en el mundo, pero no llego a imaginar hasta donde podía llevar ese amor a Harry.

Días antes de la última batalla, en un ataque perfectamente planeado, lograron emboscar a Hermione y secuestrarla, por ello Harry fue obligado a dormir mediante pociones, obligado por Dumbledore y mayor parte de la Orden, para evitar que fuera a su búsqueda sin medir consecuencias, pero no contaron que en medio de sus sueños, era testigo de cada momento de tortura que Hermione recibía de parte del propio Voldemort. Le habían aplicado la maldición Cruciatus tantas veces que lo más seguro es que estuviera al borde de la locura, Voldemort disfrutaba sabiendo el dolor de la joven y que Potter no era capaz de hacer nada más que observar como la vida y la cordura se escapaba del cuerpo de la persona a la que amaba a cada movimiento de su varita.

Los Mortífagos, ellos se la habían llevado, se la habían entregado a su maestro que había jugado con ella, torturándola sabiendo perfectamente que él era testigo de todo ello.

La Orden, ellos le habían impedido ir en su rescate, iban a pagar, todos ellos lo iban a pagar.

El amor le había llevado a la locura, había desatado sus ansias de poder y venganza.

Poder.

Harry lo tenía, y lo sabía, el poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce, amor, y lo que era capaz de hacer por ello. Poder para acabarlos, poder para hacerlos sufrir, el poder para matarlos.

Venganza.

Su sangre hervía por ella, cada célula de su cuerpo la clamaba. Venganza a todos aquellos que habían interferido en su camino. A todos aquellos que habían permitido que la alejaran de su vista y que no dejaron que fuera en su búsqueda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Nadie lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Nadie podía imaginárselo hasta que había logrado desaparecer debajo de sus propias narices. No paso mucho hasta que La Orden supo cual había sido su paradero.

Los mortífagos, todos ellos asesinados, y no simplemente, sino torturados hasta morir, el espectáculo era escalofriante, pero por ningún lado había señal de ellos, ni de Harry, ni Hermione.

No fue hasta unos días después que lo encontraron, Voldemort había sido acabado, su alma y cuerpo destruidos, pulverizado. Su varita en pedazos fue lo único que sobrevivió a la masacre.

Ellos se la habían llevado, ahora ellos pagaron por su acto. Pero ya no era suficiente, todos debían pagar, todos los que habían impedido que llegara antes a su encuentro, todos los que permitieron que sufriera.

------

Las alarmas de Grimmauld Place se despertaron, un ruido ensordecedor rodeo la zona, nadie sabia que era lo que ocurría hasta que vieron, hasta que los vieron.

La locura impresa en sus ojos.

Odio.

Rencor.

Venganza.

Muerte.

Los ojos castaños que solían estar llenos de vida, ahora eran oscuros y profundos, reflejaban los efectos de las torturas sufridas durante esos largos días, era escalofriante.

Y él, su rostro pálido, sin expresar emoción resultaba aún más amenazante.

Eran aterrorizantes, ambos.

Ojo-loco cayo primero sin siquiera defenderse, fue el único que murió rápidamente, como premio a su sensatez, no había caso en oponerse.

Snape siguió luego, desangrado hasta morir mientras ella lo mantenía bajo la maldición cruciatus, venganza por todo lo que les había echo pasar a ambos.

Dumbledore fue el último, bajo la mano de ambos, obligado a verlos acabar con cada uno de los miembros de la Orden presentes en ese momento en Grimmauld Place, obligado a ver como la locura había tomado posesión de ellos. Obligado a ver la sed de venganza saciarse con cada asesinato cometido, pero que nunca acabaría, nunca se saciarían. Ambos lo hicieron, disfrutando el ver que hasta la última gota de vida escapaba de sus ojos tras los anteojos de medialuna.

Y Dumbledore, demasiado tarde había comprendido. El amor había sido su gran fortaleza, y su propia interferencia la perdición de todos. El amor lo había llevado a cumplir su destino, había acabado con el Lord Oscuro, pero ahora el mundo ya no tenía solo uno, sino dos.

The End.


End file.
